Hanover and the Potter Years
by anosufan
Summary: Adam Hanover Of the States moves to Britain with his Godfather to avoid his families enemies and now finds himself at the front lines of Potter's war what will happen with this new strategist. M is just in case and maybe some fun in the much later chapters, when they are not eleven.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story will go farther than my others because I have already written the first year and I am starting work on year two this will be a story that will move from the original story line slowly. This will include a little bashing of Dumbledore so if you truly love the character sorry but he was kind of an idiot. I hope you are not too offended by my bashing of any country you see but in a show of good faith I am an American and will show how much we suck too.

Well here's hoping you enjoy.

This is the story of Harry Potter and Adam Hanover. Adam is the third son of the illustrious line of the noble family of Hanover. A wizarding family forced from their kingdom to the Americas in the late 1700s. Adam was born to his pure blood father George of Hanover and his muggle mother Lucia. The current head of the Hanover family is Adam's grandmother Janet widely considered the strongest witch in the Americas if not the world. She is the head of the Washington Assassins, the most respected wizarding fighting force in the world. Renowned for the battles they have won for the USA from creating the storm that drove the British from Washington in the war of 1812, Gettysburg during the civil war, and the battle of the bulge in WWII. George and Lucia have abandoned the wizarding world as have their first two sons Zach and Henry. Adam is the only one to follow in Janet's footsteps and strives to one day replace her as general of the Washington assassins. Adam is the first and only of his brothers to go to the nine year school of witchcraft and wizardry of the US. In true American style they start at the age of ten and graduate at 18 and still only learn just as much as their British counterparts in seven years. Adam has lived his life from the age of seven to ten with his grandmother who has been teaching him or using some Washington Assassin retiaries to teach Adam how to defend himself. I hope that explains how this story starts.

Lee and Sherman Mid-West US school of witch craft and wizardry April 19 1991

An older witch in her sixties, five foot nothing, and pale skinned with stunning blue eyes and sandy blond hair with a stern expression and wearing a black woman's pants suit. She enters in on a four foot six eleven year old with brown hair and Hassel eyes he inherited from his mother and a tan you would expect from a child who spends a lot of time in the sun wearing a set of school robes reminiscing of those used in the rest of America and in England, with a castle emblem for the house of stonewall. The other man in the office is a terror stricken bald man in his early fifties standing five foot ten with brown eyes and of Hispanic heritage. He is wearing a navy blue blazer, with matching slacks, a white shirt, tie with the school coat of arms witch include Stonewell's castle, Grant's crossed sabers, Sherman's Fire, and Lee's canon and rifle.

"Adam thank god you're ok!" exclaimed Janet

"Grandma!"

"Principal Skinner how could you have let this happen?"

"Oh… um… well I-I don't know how but um…"

"I know how it happened grandma."

"Well then maybe you can tell me it better than Skinner stammering."

"Well it all started when that bad guy Harold came in in his purple robes with red trim and red hair his blue eyes almost looked empty when he came in to my dueling class with Mr. Richards and shot him with a blasting curse in the back then he came after me, but I was able to use my disarming spell in him before he could get me and stupefied him. Are you proud of me grandma?"

"Why yes I am Adam, but I am concerned that a known criminal was able to get into a school with thousands of students and come after my grandson. What is wrong with this school?"

"Mrs. Hanover I can assure you that I have no idea how this could have happened and we here at Sherman and Lee take the safety of students as our top priority and this will never happen to your grandson again."

"You're right it will never happen again. I'm taking Adam out of this disgrace of a school and placing him elsewhere."

"But Mrs. Hanover there is no better school in the country where are you going to send him?"

"Who said I was going to place him somewhere in this country? He'll be going to Hogwarts."

"Really I get too got to Hogwarts?"

"Yes Adam."

"WOHOOO."

Diagon Alley August 14 1991 Adam and John Kelly

John Kelly if ever there was an assassin of the Washington Assassins this is your man. Now in his late fifties he has retired and is now helping look after his godson Adam. He is six foot one, 210 pounds of pure mussel, black hair and green eyes. He is wearing his pure black robes and has a scar running from mid left cheek to left ear from a near death escape with the Russian mafia. Second best wand in the western hemisphere, and slayer of the Columbian drug cartel, at least until they were replaced by people exactly like them, but hey drugs cost that much more for a couple months.

Adam had grown a couple inches to a four foot eight and was now wearing jeans and an Ohio State Phoenix quidditch champion's jersey from the 1990 US championship game.

"Well now it seems we have everything except your books Adam."

"Ok uncle John can we get some ice cream after that?"

"I guess so I mean technically you're the boss and it's your money."

"Yes but grandma said to be nice and listen to you."

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Yep but she didn't say I couldn't order you to get me some either."

"Do you really think that would work?"

"No, but you always say yes if I ask. So why would I order you to?"

"You're too smart for an eleven year old."

"Grandma blames you for putting those memories from your sixth year at Washington and Lincoln in my head."

"And you agreed we would stop talking about it."

"Oh yeah… sorry Uncle John."

"Its fine just keep quiet about it."

… "Hey Uncle John what's going on up there?" Adam asked pointing to the palest man he had ever seen with bleach blond hair arguing with a not quite as pale red head.

"Remember how I told you that being pure blood is important to some people here?"

"Yes."

"Well it was the cause of a war here a little over a decade ago and the pure bloods that sided with the non-pure bloods were named blood traitors that red head there is Mr. Weasley and was a strong blood traitor and the pale ugly man yelling at him is Lucas Malfoy one of the worst people you could meat."

"Oh…"

"Hey Lucas's son just pushed Mr. Weasley's daughter down."

"Stay out of it Adam."

"NO!"

Adam ran forward and shot a stunning spell at the other boy and helped the young crying girl up.

"What is the meaning of this?" exclaimed the older Malfoy

"Adam I told you to stay out of this. I am sorry Mr. Malfoy my godson thought he saw your child knock down the young Weasley girl and likes to play the hero."

"And who may I ask are you?" snarled Lucas.

"John Kelly and that is my godson Adam Hanover and I apologies for his behavior." Said Kelly as he reversed his godson's stunner

"Ha-Hanover…" gulped Lucas "the boy is Janet's grandson?"

"Yes I am why is your son being mean to Mr. Weasley's daughter?"

"None of your business child, let's go Draco."

"Well he was rude." Said Adam

"Thank you young man." Adam herd from behind him.

"No problem Mr. Weasley." Said Adam

"You can call me Arthur."

"OK, Arthur my names Adam, and this is my Uncle John."

So while John and Arthur started talking Adam decided to start talking to the short pale freckled faced red head who was in blue robes.

"Hi I'm Adam, what's yours?"

"Gi-Ginny."

"Hey you don't need to cry Draco's gone."

"I know… (Hic) it's just why he was so (Hic) so mean to me?"

"…Because he's still afraid of girls, he must think you have cooties or something."

"But… but I don't have (Hic) cooties."

"I know that and you know that. He was just weird."

"Ha-ha… thank you."

"Any time… hey John and I were just going to get some ice cream do you and your dad want to come?"

This caused a true 180 on the girl who then exclaimed, "I don't know let me ask!"

"Ha."

"Well I must say I don't know whether to be proud or afraid of what your grandmother will say when she finds out you got a date."

"John! You heard that? And it's not a date."

"Adam! Daddy said yes."

"That's great Ginny let's go, oh and John."

"Yes Adam."

"You know that you'll be the one she'll yell at not me." Taunted Adam

"Quiet you just go get your girlfriend some ice cream Arthur and I will catch up."

"John!" yelled a red faced young boy.

"Ha now let's go we can get your books later."

This would be the start of a great friendship

AN: Well that was the first chapter hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well chap 2 let's go to Hogwarts**

**Sep 1 1991 Platform 9 ¾ Adam and John**

"So Adam is your little girl friend going to Hogwarts this year?" Asked a smirking John as they made their way thru the portal onto the platform.

"Still not my girlfriend and no, they don't start school till they turn eleven this year, so technically I am a first year again." Was the reply of the young man struggling to carry his large trunk.

"Still find that strange, but hey if she's not your girlfriend why did I have to take you to her house seven times this past month?" Said the now stiff faced assassin as he started to look for possible threats on the crowded platform.

"Because she is the only friend I have in this country besides you and her brothers now but still how many times can I listen to your old was stories before I go mad?" Said Adam who was now grinning ear to ear at his Godfather.

"Hey you love my stories." Said Kelly in a mock hurt voice.

"Yes but you can only hear the entire story up till the end except the very end where you "Complete the mission" before it gets annoying." Said Adam as he starts looking for the Weasleys.

"Fine but look there is your girlfriend now." Said John as he beats Adam's locating skills with his trained eye.

"Where… hey she is not-"Adam says as he is interrupted by John who says,

"I know I know just go say bye."

"Fine" came his disgruntled voice, "Hey Ginny how are you?"

"Adam!" exclaimed Ginny as she ran up and hugged him.

"Your brothers already on the train?"

"Yes." Said Ginny unknowingly making Adam happy that he only has to say good bye to her without having to deal with her brothers.

"I'm glad I got to see you again before I left." Adam says shyly.

"And I'm glad I got to see you too Adam." Ginny says in a like manor.

"You going to be alright by yourself this year?" Adam struggles to find words to say to his friend.

"Yes, I'll miss you and my brothers… some, but I'll have Luna to play with." Said a Ginny that is now on the verge of tears.

"Oh yeah she was fun… I'm going to miss you Ginny." He says as he can feel the sadness starting to eat at him too.

"And I'm going to miss you too… you will write to me right?" Ginny asks hopefully.

"Of course I will." Adam answers quickly thinking there is nothing that would keep him out of contact with his new and possibly best friend.

The steam whistle decided to sound at that moment.

"Well that's you." Said a now very sad Ginny. "Good bye Adam."

"Good bye Ginny, see you in the summer. Good bye Arthur and Molly" Said Adam as he flashes a sad smile at the three of them.

"Good bye Adam." The Weasleys say at the same time with sad looks on their faces.

Adam takes that moment to try to hug Ginny again when she decides to lean in and kiss him on the cheek and run behind her parents, with barely concealed tears forming.

"Come on lover boy." Said John in a voice that betrays that he is not really mocking him, but actually feels sad for Adam and Ginny.

"I'm coming." Adam said in a daze

Adam looks at Moly and Arthur's smiling faces gets red and bolts onto the train.

**On the tracks**

"Why are you coming again John?" Asked Adam as Kelly follows him thru the train.

"Because your grandmother became a whole lot less trusting of school security and got me a room in the castle." Said John who seems to be annoyed by the question.

"You're not going to be with me the entire time are you?" Asked a now scared young man.

"No, you get to use the rest room, shower, and sleep all by yourself." Said a now smirking John Kelly

"Please Uncle John." Adam said now terrified for his social life.

"Don't worry I'll be invisible and you won't even know I'm there, except for this trip, I'm sitting with you, and I don't need a bunch of twelve year olds ogling at me for seven hours." Said a now stern faced assassin.

"Fine let's find a cabin." Said Adam feeling slightly better.

"Your lead." Said Kelly as he grabs his trunk, which is much smaller then Adam's.

Adam and John walk into a cabin near the back of the train and to Adams surprise come to see two boys around his size, both pale, (Like all these Englishmen) but that is where the similarities stop, one is a not fat but not thin either red head and the other is a black haired large ugly glasses wearing toothpick of a boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. A stunned John stands back as an oblivious Adam walks right in.

"Ron hey how are you?" Asked a now happy Adam.

"Hey Adam, John you'll never guess who this is… Harry Potter." Said the ecstatic red head.

"Who?" Asked an oblivious Adam

"Bloody hell you don't know Harry Potter he's the one who beat you know who." Said an amassed Ron

"No … Hi Harry I'm Adam Hanover from Ohio, in the States." Adam said in a polite voice to the glasses wearing toothpick of a boy.

"Hi so you don't know who I am?" asked Harry in a strangely hopeful voice.

"No Should I?" Adam asked now confused

"I don't know it just seems that everyone else I've met recently knows more about me then I do." Said Harry in a voice that betrays his hatred for the fact.

"I had some of that back in the states, but that comes with being the heir of one of the most powerful and illustrious families in the states." Adam stated in a sarcastic tone. "So what's your claim to fame?"

"I survived a killing curse." Harry said in a way that shows he doesn't really understand why it's so special.

"Now how does one do that?" Adam asked now amazed.

"I don't know I was a baby." Harry answers truthfully.

"Oh, well I hope you don't have to try that again." Adam says with a smirk.

"You and me both." Harry said now sadly.

"Uncle John come on get in here." Adam says when he sees John standing outside the cabin still.

"Yes Sir Hanover." Was his sarcastic reply.

"Cheeky just cheeky." Adam said causing the rest of them to laugh.

**One hour, a welcome by the twins, a trolley of food, and a story by John later and we see Ron starting to attempt to turn his rat yellow.**

(Knock Knock)

"Come in" said Harry.

In walked a brown bushy haired girl with a slightly unaligned teeth, pale (Again) with her school robes on a she is a little shorter than Adam.

"Hi my names Hermione what's yours?" She asked sweetly

"Harry"

"Ron"

"John Kelly"

"Adam Hanover and what may be the honor of your presence." Adam asks in his most gentlemanly voice.

"Flirt." Said a smirking Kelly

"Shut up Kelly." Replied a now embarrassed Adam

"What a pretty lass shows up and I'm no longer Uncle John, and I may just have to tell Ginny that your flirting with every girl you see." John said now laughing.

"I blame you John and shut up… and quit laughing Ron… now Hermione back to my question." Adam continues in an annoyed voice.

"We'll all the other cabins are full I was wondering if I could join this one." She said shyly

"Oh sure the more the merrier right guys." Adam said now happy the spotlight is off him.

"Yes" the others said at once.

"Do you need help with your trunk?" Adam asks walking forward so that he can help her.

"Um, sure thank you Adam." Said a now red faced young girl.

"Now both of you sit down I got it." Said John in a macho man like way.

"OK big guy save your pride… just don't throw out your back." Adam said cheekily.

"I don't know why I agreed to this." Said a depressed Kelly.

"Because you love me Uncle John." Adam said to the assassin. "So Hermione what's your story?"

"What?" She asks confused.

"Your backstory, I'm the American from the great house of Hanover, Harry is the boy who lived, and Ron is the youngest brother of six from a pure blood family, and John is a war hero turned nanny."

"Hey!" John said clearly unhappy with the job title. "Body guard."

"(Giggle) Oh well I'm just the daughter of two muggle dentists." Hermione said holding in a laugh.

"Just the daughter of two dentists why that makes you the most unusual person in the cabin." Said a now excited Adam.

"Why is that?" asked Hermione not knowing if something is wrong with being muggle born.

"You're the only normal one here so that makes you the interesting odd one out." Adam exclaims excitedly.

(Giggle)

And with that they spent four hours talking about random kid stuff, listened to John's story of helping save the Pope's life and got ready for departure.

**Hogwarts main hall to sort into houses. Hermione is sitting on the stool**

"Gryffindor!" Said the old decrepit sorting hat.

"Hanover, Adam" Said an older witch in a prim and proper voice.

_So a hat that decides the houses, must say a slight more interesting than a block of wood that transforms into the symbol of your house._

_**Hmm, interesting a years' worth of memories not your own, very intelligent like a Ravenclaw, and I must say an interesting thought on life, fighting for the weak, and is that the blood of Hufflepuff. Where to put you?**_

_Holly crap you're intelligent and blood of who, well I could go anywhere except Slytherin._

_**And why not you are of perfect mindset for it**__._

_But I am not of pure blood and hate racism._

_**Well then hmm well if not Slytherin, also you are too sly for Gryffindor, and your talents would be wasted in your ancestor's house so nothing for it but to say **_"Ravenclaw".

_I can live with that._

There was a course of cheers from the Ravenclaw table as Adam ran to his new house mates and sat down next to a young girl a year older then him who was Asian descent who introduced herself as Cho Chang, and another first year by the name Mandy Brocklehurst. Sadly Ron and Harry were both sorted into Gryffindor, but he will soon be making friends with his new house mates of Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein.

It was looking to be a good start to a new year, even if he would miss his new friend.

**AN: So how am I doing good bad so-so?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three let's go

**October 31**

**Ravenclaw first years room Adam writing at a desk when a Brown haired brown eyed pale boy of average build walks in.**

"Who are you writing to Adam your parents, brother, grandma, or Ginny?" Asked the brown haired boy.

"Oh hey Terry I'm writing to Ginny right now." Adam answers happily.

"I wish I had all the free time you had but I really need to study." Terry said sadly.

"Perks of having done ninety percent of the work last year, but that gives me time to learn new spells with Uncle John and write home." Adam said in an almost bragging voice.

"Hey about that do you think you can show me some of those spells, like the disarming spell I would really like to learn how to defend myself?" Terry asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure no problem. Quirell not doing it for you?" Adam asks while laughing.

"No he sucks at teaching defense against the dark arts." Terry replied while joining Adam in laughing at their professor's expense.

"Yeah he is kinda a joke, but then again so are Trelawney and Snape, but the rest are pretty good." Adam admits in a good mood now.

"Yeah well thanks again but I need to perfect this essay for Snape." Terry said his mood becoming more somber.

"Good luck with that fifteen inches is just ridiculous." Adam says remembering that hell.

"Yeah it is." Terry agrees.

"Well see you at diner." Adam says as he gets back to his letter.

**Dinner**

"Hey Padma have you seen Hermione today?" Adam inquires.

"Yeah I saw her go into the fourth floor bathroom a little over an hour ago crying but I had to finish my Charms paper I hope she's not still in there even if she is kind of a know it all." She answers still feeling bad for her.

"I'll go check on her, and please don't call her a know it all, it's kinda mean." Adam tells her worrying for his friend.

"You can't go in there Adam." Padma says, thinking he's crazy for suggesting looking in the girl's bathroom.

"Its diner and the rest room is on the fourth floor. I'll be fine going to look for her." Adam points out.

"Ok, I just hope she's alright, she seemed really upset." Padma says, sad she didn't check on Hermione earlier.

**As Adam comes closer to the fourth floor girls' rest room he starts to hear crying so he decides to just enter the lions den.**

"Hermione?" Adam asks hoping she is in the restroom and not some other girl she doesn't know.

"Y-Yes." (Hic) Hermione replies while crying.

"You want to talk about it?" Adam asks in an I want to help but don't know how kind of voice.

"No." She cries out the simple word.

"Come here." Adam says remembering a time his grandmother handled him when he was in a similar place.

"What?" Hermione asks as she walks out of the stall. "You can't be in here." She says while she breaks down in more sobs.

"Who did it?" Adam asks in an angry voice.

"Who did what?" She tries to hide who hurt her feelings.

"You're not getting out of this Hermione you may as well tell me now." Adam says in a determined voice as he comes up to give her a hug and sit her down next to him.

"Ron and Harry were making fun of me behind my back and I overheard them… they… (Hic)."

"Called you a know it all." He said remembering his conversation with Padma, this was turning exactly into the conversation he had with his grandmother a few years back.

"Y-Yes… (Hic) how did you know." She asks between sobs.

"Because they weren't the only ones, I heard other people saying something similar, I asked them to stop but I doubt they did." He said hugging her even closer to him.

"Why does everyone think that?" She mumbles out to him.

"Because you're always right and actually try. Underachievers hate that in people." Adam said while he starts to smile

"What?" She said as her crying slows.

"You are smart and you try that is a rare combination that people hate, but it is a good one to have, it means you will go places." Adam says matter of fact like.

"Thanks" Hermione says soberly.

"No problem, I have always been good a showing people what others hate about them." Adam says while laughing.

"That's not helping" Hermione snaps.

"(Sigh) What if I told you I had the same problem back in the States?" Adam asks her.

"What?" Hermione asks surprised by the revelation.

"My classmates at Sherman and Lee hated me for being a know it all." Adam admits.

"What did you do?" Hermione asks now truly interested.

"Ignored it and they eventually got over it and eventually learned I was a better friend then enemy, do you want to know how?" He asks glad to see she is perking up.

"Yes." She says now very interested.

"In defense against the dark arts they gave us a pass fail test on a spell that they gave us three weeks to figure out. I was the only one to pass so they gave the rest another week to try again. A classmate of mine by the name of Jason came up to me and asked me to help him learn the spell in two days I had him doing it flawlessly. So a couple more came up to me and asked for help and eventually half the class had learned it from me. I set up a little group in my class and my group ended up having by far the best grades in the class. It slowly grew in size until most of my class was in this now large group and many of them I could count as friends." He finishes his story. "I'm not saying it's easy or right but people like useful people, a friend will come find you and try to help." Adam says in a slightly disgusted voice. "And I want you to remember that It you need someone to talk to you can talk to me, I'll be your friend" Adam announced.

"So your advice is to make myself useful and then I'll have friends?" Hermione asks skeptically.

"No that makes you useful and liked friends are those in that group that actually care about each other and enjoy hanging out. How about this we can start meeting up every Tuesday and Thursday after dinner and hang out in the library together. That is what friends do, get together and hang out wherever because they can and enjoy it." Adam said excitedly. Breaking his hug on the young girl and standing up.

"Um… ok that would be nice." Hermione answered with a blush, unknown to the dense American boy.

"Come on let's get out of here." Adam said happy that Hermione is smiling and that they are going to start hanging out.

"OK." She says as she stands up and gives Adam a thank you hug.

As they exited the bathroom they turn left and see a troll coming down the hall. Before they can make a stealthy escape Hermione shrieks and Adam pushes her into the bathroom.

"Nice scream." Adam says sarcastically.

"Sorry." Hermione says sadly.

_Ok Ok, trolls John was telling me about these, resistant to magic, stupid and strong. Now how to outsmart it… got it._ "Hermione do you trust me?" Adam asks suddenly.

"Yes?" She says

"Good, hide in that last stall and I will buy some time." He says hurriedly

"OK wait what are you doing?" She exclaims.

"No time just go." He hurries her.

Just as Hermione gets into the last stall the troll breaks down the door and walks in. Adam waits till the troll breaks the first stall and runs out the restroom and sends a blasting curse at the troll hitting it in the gut. The troll is pushed back but he starts coming after Adam who keeps throwing blasting and stunning spells most of them hit but it is not enough, it just seems to be pissing off the troll. The troll is getting closer and closer to Adam who is getting more and more afraid. Just as the troll is right above him and is about to flatten him the troll's club is raised out of its hand by a levitation spell and is dropped on the troll's head and knocks it out.

"Hermione! Thank god." Adam yells happily.

"You're welcome." She giggles.

"I guess I owe you one." Adam said smirking.

"No you don't your my friend and I would do it again for any friend of mine." Hermione says as she comes up and hugs him.

"What is the Meaning if this?" Exclaimed the voice of what could only be professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape thank god you're here." Adam says happy to see Snape for the first time ever.

"What are you doing outside of our common rooms?" snarled Snape.

"Well it's only eight curfew hasn't been instated yet so why would I be in my common room?" Adam questions the potions teacher.

"Because boy we made an announcement that all students were to go to their common rooms when we found out there was a Troll in the dungeons." Leered the pale black haired hook nosed monster of a man, and not monster as in large but monster as in ugly.

"I'm sorry professor but Hermione and I must have missed it." Adam defended.

"Why I must ask were you and the young Granger girl here were not present at dinner that you missed the announcement?" asked professor Dumbledore.

"Well you see Sir Hermione was not having the best of days so she was up here… um thinking and I decided to come up here and try to cheer her up." Adam says trying to hide the fact that Hermione has been crying for the last hour up here.

"In the girls Bathroom?" Snape questions

"No professor Snape we were just down the hall and after she was feeling better we came down the hall here and saw the troll round the corner down there and she… shrieked so I pushed her into the closest room." Adam said afraid of what the punishment for entering the girl's restroom would be.

"And how may I ask did two first years defeat a troll?" The older witch asked.

"Well professor McGonagall I had Hermione hide in the last stall so when the troll broke the first stall I ran out the door sending blasting curses at the troll drawing it away and when it started to get too close Hermione used a levitation spell on the troll's club and dropped it on the troll's head, it was awesome." Adam exclaimed.

"Is all this true Hermione?" McGonagall asks skeptical

"Well I don't know how awesome I was." Hermione blushed, "but Adam was just brilliant." Hermione gushed as she took Adam's hand

"That's not what I meant I meant is that what happened?" McGonagall said now annoyed.

"Oh, yes it was sorry Professor." Hermione said embarrassed as she drops Adam's hand.

"Oh young love." Dumbledore said causing the eleven year olds to blush. "Now to reward our young friends here, for their success, for a cunning strategy and a powerful blasting curse 30 points to Ravenclaw. For defending the school and saving a student 35 points to Gryffindor." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Now both of you off to bed you can talk tomorrow." Said professor McGonagall. "And Adam."

"Yes Professor." Adam answers now afraid.

"Where was Kelly?" She asks, as the question sinks in Adam has an, oh shits look enter his face.

"I ditched him to have a privet conversation with Hermione, he doesn't need to find out does he?" He asks hopefully.

"I think he does, you came here to be safe, I suggest you stick with your godfather." The witch advises to the young boy.

"… Yes Madame." He says respectfully.

"Now off to bed both of you." She finishes.

"Good night Hermione." Adam says sadly.

"Night Adam." Hermione says feeling sorry for him.

The next day in the library.

"Adam, John" Hermione calls out to them when she sees them.

"Hey Hermione, sorry about Uncle John but after yesterday he'll barley let me out of his site to bathe and use the loo." Adam said while rolling his eyes.

"That's understandable." Hermione says while looking at the grim faced assassin.

"Yes but still he's terrifying everyone." Adam complains

"Hey you're the one who escaped from me and fought a troll." Said Kelly

"And won." Adam said heroically.

"No she won you got lucky." Said Kelly points out.

"It was my plan." Adam said trying to save face.

"It was your plan to have me knock out the troll that would have been nice to know beforehand." Hermione deadpans.

"Hey it worked and I knew you would be smart enough to beat it." Adam said causing Hermione to blush once again.

"When did you become such a player?" Said John while smirking

"A what?" asked Adam Confused.

"Never mind." Was his Uncles disappointed reply.

"So Hermione how was your day?" Adam asks.

"Much better then yesterday, Harry and Ron apologized and were really nice today." Hermione says happily, "It was nice having them to talk to at meals.

"That's great if you do become friends with them they will be good ones to have." They seem like they will be loyal to any friend they make.

"Well let's get to work I was hoping you could help me with my dark arts work." Hermione says.

"No problem, but you'll have to help me with astronomy, I don't get these star charts we keep getting." Adam announces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas or other holiday for your preferred religion, or lack thereof. Screw it Happy Holidays.**

AN: I haven't done this yet and I am sorry but clearly I am not JK Rowling so I do not own Harry potter, or John Kelly he is borrowed from Tom Clancy and his great jack Ryan Series, (kind of in this story he has magic and his wife died before his daughter was born and Chavez never became his son in law.) He is also not really Adam's Uncle, he has just been around him so long and he was treated so much like family that Adam calls him Uncle. This story will also contain no harems, and I am also undecided on who will be matched with who. Oh and if you think he is mature for his age… he kind of is I blame the mind transfer of John's sixth year in school mixed with the life he has lived with his important and powerful mother and being raised to be head of a powerful family. Hope that clears things up.

**Dec 18 1991 Platform 9 ¾**

"Come with me Adam I see my parents." A young brown haired witch excitedly said to her friend.

"Ok Hermione." Replied Adam happily.

"Hey mom and dad" Hermione called out as she hugged her parents.

"Hermione I'm so happy to see you, who's your friend?" Mrs. Granger said

"This is Adam my best friend." Hermione proudly pronounced.

"Oh that's so nice I love to meet my little girl's friends. Where are your parents?" Mr. Granger asked, with as a small smile formed on her lips.

"Oh back in the states I'm staying with my uncle he told me to meet him over at the diner." Adam said while shaking Mr. Granger's hand.

"Oh ok well I'm sorry we can't stay and meet him but we need to get back home Hermione's cousins are in town and we must get back to them." Mr. Granger said with a sad look on her face.

"That's alright Sir I need to go too anyway it was great to meet you two. Good bye Hermione." Adam said with a small smile.

"Good bye Adam." Said Hermione as she comes up and hugs Adam good bye, (a little longer than necessary) and the now smirking Grangers lead their daughter away.

**2 minutes later**

"Ginny!" Adam yelped excitedly seeing his friend for the first time in months.

"Adam! I missed you." Ginny said as she runs up to him and hugs him.

"I missed you too Ginny." Adam says as he hugs her back.

"Hey I asked my mom and she said that it you and John didn't have anywhere to go for Christmas you guys can come over to the house, with Ron staying with Harry at Hogwarts we have an extra room." Ginny says getting more and more excited as she talks.

"Cool yes we would love to." Adam says happy to be able to spend more time with the Weasleys.

"This is going to be awesome, Mom said that you guys can come on Christmas Eve and stay till the 26th." Ginny says giddy with joy.

"I can't wait. I'm really sorry Ginny but Uncle John is waiting for me and I need to go." Adam says getting sad.

"OK bye." Ginny said sadly.

"Hey don't be sad I'll see you in just a few days and you're going to love your gift." Said Adam now hoping to cheer her up.

"Really?" She asks perking up at his words.

"Yes you will." Adam said as he gives her a hug good bye. "Bye Fred, George, Molly, Arthur."

"Bye Adam." Came a chorus of replies from the Weasleys.

**Dec 24 1991 Weasley residence. 7 am**

(Knock Knock)

…

(Knock Knock)

…

(Knock-)

"Hello?" Asked a sleepy red haired woman who opened the door.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Said an exhausted John Kelly

"Hello John, Adam. What are you two doing here so early?" She asks confused.

"Blame the boy it was his idea, but I must thank you for letting us celebrate Christmas here this year." Said a now awake and polite John Kelly

"Well that's no problem and please come in come in." Said Molly going into her motherly and hostess sides.

"Thank you Molly and I am really sorry about being here this early but when I woke up early this morning and was getting ready I seem to have woken John." Was Adam's sheepish defense to being up and dragging his Godfather along.

"Oh that is quite alright. Please come in and I'll make some tea." Molly said as she leads them into the kitchen.

**2 hours later when everyone comes down for breakfast we see 7 red heads enter the kitchen.**

First we see a tall, pale faced, red long haired, blue eyed man with a necklace of dragon fangs and tattered burned robes, the overall thought really cool guy who gives no shits about appearance. Next we see a similar man come in except for green eyes, scares from curses on his face, and his attire is much more formal almost as if he was about to go into a bank. Next to come in are the twins who are strangely in their school robes with short red hair and both have brown eyes. Then comes in Ginny and her father.

"Adam! What are you doing here so early?" Ginny excitedly asks her friend.

"I couldn't wait to see you… I mean your family…" Adam said causing Ginny to blush and the rest of the Weasleys and John to chuckle.

"Sorry bud but not quite a save." Taunted a laughing John

"Quiet Uncle John." Adam said as he turned to the scar faced and dragon toothed wearing Weasleys. "Now um I'm sorry to say I haven't met you too but from what Ginny tells me you must be Bill and Charlie."

"Yes we are" the scar faced Bill said "and I will say this now, don't make Ginny mad because she is ferocious." Bill warned with a hint of mirth in his voice.

"Bill!" Screamed Ginny who was now very red.

"Thanks for the warning" Laughed Adam.

"Adam!" Ginny said now getting a little mad.

"Sorry Ginny, would a hug make it better?" Adam asked smirking.

"No" said an annoyed Ginny but Adam hugs her any way and she giggles.

"Now Arthur Molly to thank you for your hospitality I insist on giving you a gift." Adam said trying to change the subject and wanting to give his hostess a token of thanks.

"You didn't have to get us anything dear." Molly said surprised.

"Oh yes I did, you have let John and I come over many times, let us join you for Christmas, and are the parents of my first friends in this country, besides this is something more for the entire family then just you two." Adam said happy about the surprise he has for them.

"Oh thank you dear but at least wait till tomorrow that will be Christmas after all." Molly said not accepting total defeat.

"Well I have to insist that this one be opened today." John broke in.

"Ok fine but I don't see why" said a now somewhat annoyed Molly.

Adam hands her a large box and when Molly unwraps it she sees an owl.

"That is a magically supplemented great horned owl, with a fifty year lifespan and bred for large distance travel and deliveries. I thought it be great for trips to Romania and Egypt." Adam said with a huge smile on his face at her shock.

"We can't accept this owl it must have cost a lot of money." Molly nearly shouts out to Adam and John.

"Well actually no, my mom and dad run a pet shop in the Americas and these owls are the only thing that connects them to the wizarding world. This one was used for breading but it stopped for some reason at the age of six last month and since my father will not sell an owl over five years old he needed a new home for this owl, and I thought you could use him a lot more than me." Adam said now saddened that he had upset her.

"Oh no dear this is a beautiful gift don't be sad it's just that this is a very valuable gift and just… Oh never mind thank you so much" Molly said on the verge of tears.

"Yes thank you." Arthur said with a large smile on his face.

"Any time, this is nothing in comparison to what you have done for me." Adam said "I think those meals here in August saved me from Uncle John's "Cooking" as he calls it. I'm lucky I didn't die." Adam said with a smirk.

"Any time Adam, I'm just so glad that Ginny will have such a good friend when she goes to Hogwarts next year" Molly said with a smile.

"I just hope we can be in the same house so that we can hang out someplace other than the library and we'll see each other more" Adam said in a hopeful voice.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself" said one of the twin's maybe George.

"Yeah Ravenclaw, she is a Weasley, so she must be in Gryffindor" said the other.

"Hey She can be a Ravenclaw, she is smart enough" said Adam in defense of his statement.

"You really think so?" Asked a blushing Ginny.

"Of course you are" said Adam.

"AWW" came from a few sources around the room, causing the two youngest in the room to blush.

Just then Ginny starts to break out in pink bumps all over her face.

"Fred George! I told you no more of these foolish pranks" Molly screamed at the twins as Ginny ran out of the room crying. "Now look at what you've done!" Molly Screeched as Adam ducked out of the room.

"We're sorry mum that was meant for Bill not Ginny" said one of the Twins.

"I don't care who it was-"Molly kept yelling at her sons as Adam got far enough away to stop hearing her words. He eventually found is way up to Ginny's bed room and heard muffled crying on the other side.

"Ginny" he called softly.

"Go away" was her sad reply.

"No Ginny" Adam said as he opened the door to her room.

"Adam! No I look ugly please leave" Ginny cried into her pillow as he sat down at the edge of her bed.

"No you don't Ginny just look at me… please." The young boy begs. Ginny looks at him and he just smiles. "You know I think you look fine, except the tears of course."

"W-What?" She asks thru her tears.

"So you have a few blemishes, my brothers went thru it and I will too someday… you'll still be my friend then right?"

Ginny gives one of those laughing sobs before replying with "yes Adam I will."

"Good because I would hate to lose you as a friend over something like that" Adam said and they both start laughing. "Now let's see if the twins have an antidote. (Knock Knock)

"Come in" said Ginny as the twins walk in.

"Speak of the devils" remarks Adam getting Ginny to laugh again.

"Here's the cure Ginny." The one on the right said.

"Thanks Fred," was Ginny's remark. She took the cure and immediately started to clear up. "How do I look?"

"Trick question" said George.

"Run!" yelled Fred as they ran out of the room.

"Adam?" Asked Ginny.

"Just like Ginny Weasley" he said.

"And what does she look like?" Ginny asked while laughing.

"Perfect" Adam said in a cheesy way.

"Thanks" Ginny said with a blush.

"Come on let's go back and have some breakfast" Adam said with the most winning smile he could muster.

"Adam." Ginny says stopping him from leaving.

"Yes?" Adam asks turning around and Ginny runs up and hugs him for a good minute.

"You're the best friend I've ever had. I missed you these past few months and I'm going to miss you when you leave again even more." The statement brought a smile to Adam's face.

"I wish I could say the same thing but I'm afraid that it won't be the case" said Adam who was just smiling at her.

"What?" Ginny asked in a hurt voice.

"Ha now don't get all sad… I was going to tell you about this when I was leaving but I think now's a good time. I was writing with my grandmother about missing her and how I wished I could talk to her and she sent me an enchanted mirror that connects with hers so we can talk, so I asked her for another set and she sent me one, I'm going to give you one before I leave." Adam exclaimed while Ginny just sat there shocked. "Would you like that Ginny?" He asked worriedly. Causing Ginny to crack a smile.

"Of course I would you git. (Giggle) Come on let's go downstairs."

**The next morning after a full day of snowball fights that Ginny Adam and Bill won, followed by building snowmen and some quidditch. It was a great day for all the Weasley children. **

**8:00 am.**

The entire Weasley family minus Ron were in their pajamas with Adam in his pajamas and John in his normal black robes. It had been decided that Adam would give his gifts last. He had up to this point received a gray knit sweater with a purple A on it and sweets from Molly and Arthur, A dragon's fang from Charlie that came from an Austrian Fire Fang, one of Adam's favorites came from Bill who gave him a book on Grindelwald's effect on WWII, from Percy he got a book on runes (joy…), from the twins he got 101 wizarding pranks book and 1001 wizarding jokes, (still has trouble with who's who, from John he got to the disapproval of Molly a goblin made dagger, from Ron and Harry he got a book and supplies for quidditch, Hermione gave him a book of charms spells, and his favorite gift from Ginny. When Adam had been over during the summer he had told her about his arrow head collection from Native Americans and she had found a Celtic arrowhead near her home and this was her gift to him.

"Thank you everyone for these wonderful gifts, but now it's my turn" Adam said with a smirk. "For Molly."

"Oh but you already gave Arthur and myself that beautiful owl."

"Just open it, it's nothing really." Adam said in response. Molly opens her gift and it's a ring with a clear gem on it. "That is a special kind of gem that changes color depending on if those you love are in danger, red for Arthur, blue for Charlie, yellow for Bill, Green for Percy, Orange for Fred or George, Purple for the other, Black for Ron, Pink for Ginny, and well I can show you latter how to add more people." Adam said excitedly.

"Thank you Adam" Molly cries while she gives the young man a bone crushing hug.

"No problem Molly, and now for Arthur, a calculator. It is how muggles do complicated math, I thought you would enjoy using it or taking it apart." Adam said while Arthur gets a huge grin on his face and Adam just looks at him with a knowing grin.

"Thank you Adam this is great!" Arthur said in glee.

"Any time, now Charlie, I heard from Ginny you worked with dragons so I may have found the claw of an Indian Lucky Claw that died in captivity back in the States and they say that if you have one of those claws all things in life will go your way."

"This is amazing and rare, thank you so much Adam, though I don't know about all those luck stories." Said a smiling Charlie.

"Now for Bill, Ginny says you love breaking curses and every flavor Jelly beans, so here is something new they made witch shows you a spell and if you can give the correct counter curse you get a reward of Beans."

"No way… that's bloody brilliant announced Bill.

Adam now looks at the looks of joy on the twin's faces and says "Fred, George… your present is my presence."

"… No really what is it" they both deadpan.

"… oh well I thought that might not be adequate so I also got you an assortment of ingredients from the potion store that are used in many joke shop items. I thought you might enjoy inventing some new gadgets" said Adam with a knowing smile. "But I want to see anything that works, but you can't use them on me, or Ginny."

"Deal this is awesome/ I can't wait to use these on Ron!" They say together, earning a disapproving glare from their mother.

"Next is Uncle John I did not bring your gift because it is a 50 galleon tab at the Three Broomsticks so you can ask that professor you have fallen for."

"Who are you talking about Adam… actually don't say anything…" said a now embarrassed John. "Don't tell McGonagall either." Kelly whispered to Adam making him laugh.

"And since Ron, Harry, and Hermione already got their gifts" (Newest Chimneysweep for Ron because Adam knew he wouldn't have to hide it from Molly, auto write quill for Harry, and two books on Charms and Arithmancy.) "Last but not least Ginny for you I have two things, first is the Mirror we talked about yesterday, and the second are these." Out of Adam's robes run a wolf chased by a galloping horse, and a pouncing cat. All three are the size of a Teddy bear. "They are all stuffed but can move like the real things, act like the real things, and sound like the real things. They do have a mute functions if you poke their bellies, in case the wolf starts howling at the moon. They also can't be found in any store, well the stuffed animals can but the enchantments are all work done by me… with some supervision by Uncle Kelly to make sure they don't kill anyone." Adam said in excitement.

"Adam… these are the best gifts I have ever gotten" Ginny says as she almost cries in happiness and the wolf starts nuzzling her like a dog.

"Oh it was nothing." Adam mumbles.

"Nothing it took me weeks to teach you those spells and it took you five hours of strait spell work last week to finish the wolf" Kelly announces.

"Is that true Adam" Ginny asks with a wide grin on her face.

"Well… yeah it's true, but worth it to see you face right now." Adam said with a huge smile.

"Thank you" Ginny says as she runs up and hugs Adam… and hugs him… and hugs him…

"As great as this hug is Ginny your entire family has already laughed, looked again laughed and left the room." Adam said with a chuckle.

"I don't care, I'm going to hug you as long as I want." Was her answering decree.

"Fine by me." Adam said suddenly having a huge grin grow on his face as he hugs her back. _Fine by me indeed… she's ten and I'm eleven what the hell… oh yeah John's memories, maybe Ginny reminds me of that pretty red head he took into his room and… nope nope just nope, we're ten and eleven dang it John… Oh she's talking again._ "I'm sorry what Ginny mi mind was elsewhere?"

"Oh nothing I was just saying that I don't know how I can every thank you for your gifts, I mean my favorite animal, yours, and the horse is beautiful." Ginny gushed.

"A few more hugs like this might do it" Adam cheekily added.

"(Giggle) Shut up you git" Ginny laughed.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Adam asked… "You can hug me again after we build it."

"Yes."

AN: Hope you like the story so far, reviews are welcome, and Adam and Ginny may not end up together, have yet to deside.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Now we hear some action, and other stuff that has been happening to Harry and Ron.

**Tuesday January 4 1991, Library of Hogwarts.**

Adam and John are sitting at a table for the first time science they have returned from break. Just as Adam is starting to wonder if Hermione was coming she strides up to the table and drops three books on famous wizards on the table and sits with a huff.

… "Want to talk about it?" Adam asks with worry in his voice.

… "I don't know" Hermione says defeated.

"(Sigh) who are you looking for?" Adam says annoyed that she is hiding this from him.

"Nicolas Flamel" Hermione says in defeat.

"I have heard the name but don't know where from, what about you Uncle John?" Adam asks the older man.

"Nicolas is the creator of the Philosopher's Stone, a special ingredient that makes gold and can grant eternal life." Was the reply that Kelly gave. "Why the sudden interest in the man?"

"Well it's kind of a long story" Hermione replied.

"We have time" Adam insisted.

"Ok but I need you two to promise not to tell anyone" Hermione continued ominously.

"OK/Fine" were her replies.

"Well it started when-"

Hermione then dives into a story where Draco gets Herminie, Ron, and Harry to go to a midnight duel in which they almost get caught and the three run into a forbidden corridor and come face to face with a three headed dog guarding a trap door. She then tells about how they think that Snape may be trying to get to whatever the beast is guarding and tried to get Harry killed in his first quidditch match. Next came the talk that the three had with Hagrid and he admitted that Fluffy the three headed dog was supplied by him and that he was protecting something for Dumbledore and Nicolas.

"So a three headed dog named Fluffy is guarding the secret to immense riches and eternal life?" John asks skeptically.

"That's what we think" Hermione concedes.

"I can believe that that might happen" says Adam, "But I don't think that Snape is trying to steal it."

"Thank you I already tried to tell Harry and Ron that but they truly believe it's him." Hermione exclaims happy that someone agrees with her.

"It's too simple to pick him, I think I have a theory though." Adam says quieter. "Who has just become a teacher here at Hogwarts this year?"

"Quirrell… but you can't be serious, he can barely do his job let alone get past all the traps that would be in the way" Kelly said thinking his godson is playing the fool.

"Wait not done yet, he has just fought and defeated a zombie, some werewolves, and vampires. How is it that this great wizard can't even teach a simple defense against the dark arts class? He is playing us." Adam says as realization comes across John and Hermione's faces.

"What would he want it for?" Asked a now very serious John Kelly.

"I don't know but we don't have the evidence to call him out on it yet, and he could just be an idiot that got lucky and that Dumbledore owed a favor to… Can you use some of your old talents and keep an eye on him?" Adam asked with a look that said that the gears in his head would just not stop spinning.

"Yes, but I don't want you or your friends doing anything stupid OK."

"Yes Uncle John" Adam said as the old assassin gets up and seems to glide out of the library without a sound, causing Hermione to just stare at Adam.

"What?" Asked a confused Adam.

"Never mind"

"… You want to find Ron and Harry and tell them about this don't you?"

"Yes you wouldn't mind would you?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Yeah go ahead, but before you go I just wanted to thank you for that charms book."

"Any time Adam… I am sorry for leaving like this but I am just so excited to tell Harry and Ron what I learned" Hermione said in a voice that was excited and apologetic at the same time.

"No problem Hermione, I know how excited you get when you learn something new." Was the reply from the young boy.

Just as Hermione gets up and leaves two second year Ravenclaw girls sit at the table with Adam, one is of obvious Asian descent with black hair and brown eyes, she is smaller and was pretty for a twelve year old who Adam knew as Cho Chang, the other one was Marietta something or another and she had strawberry blond hair, and was you guessed it pale.

"Hello Cho, Marietta" said Adam with a little interest.

"Hi Adam I didn't know you knew our names" Said Chang.

"Why wouldn't I know the name of the most beautiful second year in the school and her friend?" Adam said straight into his book while he could swear he heard John saying flirt in his mind. While both girls started to blush profusely.

"W-Who were you talking to when you said that?" Marietta asked as she started to look like a tomato she was getting so red.

"Both of you of course" Adam said cheekily chuckling at the looks they gave him. "You are just going to have to figure out yourselves who I was talking about. So as much fun as this is what is it I can do for you two?"

"Well we were just looking to talk, but if you want to keep showering us with compliments…" Marietta said in an innocent voice.

"I would love to" Adam said while he first thinks about a what must now be an around sixty something young Asian witch in the States that had, brown hair and brown eyes with a fairly large bosom, that John had fun with in his sixth year and then thought, dang it Uncle John you douche, and then finally hears what he can swear to be laughing and a small whisper or someone saying flirt.

**May 6 Hogwarts grounds.**

"Why are you three dragging me out to see Hagrid after curfew?" Asked an upset Adam who is feeling cramped under an invisibility cloak with Harry; Ron; and Hermione?

"Well Hagrid got ahold of a dragon and-"started Ron before he was interrupted by Adam.

"What!"

"Quiet!" Said a now angry Harry.

"Sorry but why are you dragging me into this?"

"Ask Hermione, it was her idea to invite you" said an upset Ron

"Hermione?"

"I was hoping that you would be able to help keep the dragon calm" she answered sheepishly.

"Just because I had a lizard as a pet does not mean I can control a dragon, I mean with some warning I could make a sedative potion." Adam said in complete shock.

"Well we don't have time for that, my brother is coming for the dragon tonight and only tonight and we have to get the thing up to the astronomy tower by midnight." Was Ron's reply, "I can't believe we wasted time getting you when you can't help us."

"Shut up Ron" snarled Hermione "At least he came up with some kind of plan in ten seconds we couldn't in a week."

"Thank you Hermione… how old is this dragon?" Adam asked to the confusion of the other three.

"A month at most" came the reply from Harry "why?"

"Because when some younger animals are fed they go right to sleep" Adam said excitedly.

"And how do you expect us to move a sleeping dragon." Ron deadpanned.

"Tie him in robes or blankets and levitate him like Hermione did the troll" Adam announced happily.

"Adam that's brilliant" said Hermione when Harry knocks on Hagrid's hut for him to see Hermione hugging Adam and a look of disgust on Ron' face.

"Who's this?" He asks looking at the new young man.

"Adam, and he has a plan to get Norbert to the astronomy tower" said Harry as the four enter into the cabin.

"Ok Adam what's your plan?" Asked a severely depressed Hagrid.

"Feed him till he passes out and then Hermione and I will take… Norbert?" At Hagrid's nod he continues "Norbert to the astronomy tower and give him to his brother."

"Why just you two!?" Ron snarls to Adam.

"Because I would go alone if possible but I need help with the levitation spells, and two of us and a sleeping dragon are max capacity for that cloak."

"… Fine it's your plan and we know Hermione can cast a strong enough levitation spell to help lift the dragon, just don't get caught." Stated Harry with a flat expression.

"Harry! You can't be agreeing with him" exclaimed a startled Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron but he's right, it's our best choice" said Hermione.

"Fine, but if you get her caught-"

"I we get caught I'm blaming you and Harry and deflecting as much blame from us as possible, sorry but you dragged me into this and if my grandmother finds out I'm helping sneaking dragons through the school I'm on the first port key out of this country." Adam stated while getting a little more heated to the end.

"… Sorry" said a now cowed Ron.

"Norbert out yet Hagrid?"

"Yes Adam and… and he's just so cute when he sleeps, I can take care of him really, don't take him away!" Hagrid wailed as he started to cry and Adam just gives Hermione a 'the fuck' look to which she shrugs.

"Hagrid, Norbert will be happier with other dragons" Harry says trying to reason with the large man.

"Your right" Hagrid says between sobs.

"Ok let's go Hermione." Adam says hoping to get the show on the road as he starts wrapping the dragon with some blankets sitting around the hut.

"Can I say good bye to him first?" Asked a distraught Hagrid in a way that disarms Adam who concedes with.

"… Yes go ahead just try to be quick Hermione and I have to get him up to the tower soon." Adam then looks at Hermione and says "how did I let you drag me into this?"

"Because you wanted to see an invisibility cloak."

Adam looks at the sleeping dragon and Hagrid stepping back from it so he and Hermione go up to it cast the levitation spell and throw the cloak over themselves and he says "So not worth it."

"Good luck guys" said Harry with a worried expression.

"We'll be fine" said Adam as he leads Hermione back up to the school.

**On the stairs to the Astronomy tower.**

"I can't believe we almost got caught by Percy" Hermione said.

"I know he would have told John and Molly I would have been killed in this country twice and once when I got back to the states." A much relived face on Adam's face.

"How much longer?" Asked Hermione.

"Why is my company boring you?"

"No! Of course not… I am afraid that Norbert is going to wake up." Hermione says with a sad look at Adam.

"I was just kidding Hermione. I'm not mad and besides I think I see some brooms incoming."

"Where?" (Whoosh) "AHHH" Hermione gives of a small shriek.

"Their" Adam deadpans as a taller older cooler version of Ron lands on the astronomy tower.

"Adam?"

"Hey Charlie, one Norwegian Ridgeback wrapped and ready for delivery… don't tell Molly… or Uncle John." Adam adds in worried after his joke.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it, and no one will need to find out" Charlie says with a laugh.

"Thank you so much" said Adam with relief.

"Any time now get going." Said Charlie as he remounts his broom and follows his colleagues and the dragon.

"Let's go Hermione" said Adam as he throws the invisibility cloak over the both of them.

"OK Adam."

**Hagrid's hut twenty minutes later.**

"Oh good you guys made it back alright" said a relieved Harry.

"Yeah we did" said Adam… "So Hagrid where did you get the dragon?"

"Oh I won it in a bet to some funny guy, face shrouded by a cloak." Hagrid said "why do you ask?"

"What did you talk to him about Hagrid?" Adam asked with worry on his face.

"Oh not much just how to raise dragons' different magical beasts, oh and Fluffy… What?" Hagrid asks when he sees the four kids staring at him.

"What did you tell him about Fluffy?" Harry asks with worry in his voice.

"What Fluffy I didn't say nothing about Fluffy." Hagrid says with worry clearly on his face.

"Hagrid what did you tell him it's important please." Begged Hermione.

"OK fine… I may have told him about how you put him to sleep with music" Hagrid admitted. Making all the children look at each other and say hasty goodbyes and run out the hut.

"Snape's got the key past the first test to get the stone!" Ron exclaims while Hermione and Adam just stare at him.

"I thought we agreed that Qurrill was the likely perp" said Adam.

"We did but I still think that Snape is more likely I mean he attacked Harry" said Ron.

"Ok so I say we get a good night's rest and find Dumbledore tomorrow and give him the information, he'll be able to figure it out… I hope" said a worried Adam.

"Why wait till tomorrow Adam?" Asked a confused Harry.

"Because it's well past two in the morning so if it was going to be stolen tonight then whoever did it is already out of the country."

"Ok then we tell Dumbledore tomorrow, let's get you back up to your dorm Adam." Hermione said as they started up to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Well as messed up as this night has been, I had fun. It you ever need help again tell me" said Adam as a small smile formed on his lips.

"I think we can do that" replied Harry with a laugh.

"Ok now good luck getting back to your dorm, they say that most accidents happen within spitting distance of your destination." Adam warned with sagely advice.

"Thank you Adam and good night" Hermione said as she leaned in and gave Adam a hug, causing Ron to get red with either embarrassment or anger Adam could not tell. It was safe to say that this would be a night he would remember for years to come, and there was no way in hell he was going to tell John about it.

AN: And there it is the last chapter before things go straight to hell.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This is it the beginning or the end of the first year. If you are wondering if this is a story centered just on my OC, well for now it is but soon this story will start to have chapters centered around the other main characters and Harry will start to play a bigger part. But I don't know what I'm planning on doing with Ron yet so I'm open for suggestions. I don't want to kill him but I also don't want to turn him into an extra wheel that is just kind of there. But enough about that on to the story.

**Great hall dinner the next night.**

"Adam" the worried voice of Hermione came from behind him.

"Yes?"

"Dumbledore left this morning and will not be coming back tonight and we can't find professor McGonagall." Hermione exclaimed in near panic.

"Oh no! Where is McGonagall?" Adam asked in a near panic. "Wait… John, he's been gone for a while too said he had a date…" _that cheeky son of a bitch._ "Well let's find professor Flitwick."

"Oh great he can help!" Hermione said with relief.

"Let's find Ron and Harry before they do something stupid."

"Hey! Harry wouldn't do anything stupid." Hermione said in a huff.

"He's not the one I'm more worried about" Adam said with a laugh. Causing Hermione to blush.

"Come on Adam he's not that bad." Hermione said in Ron's defense.

"AWW, someone has a crush." Adam said with a huge grin on his face causing Hermione to blush. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Shut up Adam that's not funny" Hermione said turning a shade of red that would make Ginny proud.

"Ha, no denial… Ron, Harry good we need to find professor Flitwick." Adam said as they came upon the two boys in question while Hermione somehow gets even redder and just glares at Adam.

"Why him?" Ron asks.

"He was a dueling champion a long time ago and is still widely considered one of the best duelists alive it is one advantage to his size, harder to hit a smaller target," Adam boosted of his head of house.

"Well what are we waiting for the stone is in danger?" Harry said as he moves to the head table to the small professor followed by the other three. "Professor Flitwick." Harry requested the attention of the professor that was the size of a goblin, with a balding black haired head and a smile on his kind face.

"Yes Mr. Potter, Weasley, Hanover, and Ms. Granger." Flitwick asked intrigued as to why four first years interrupted his dinner.

"We wish to talk to you in privet" said Hermione in a quiet voice.

"Whatever for?" Flitwick asked genuinely confused now.

"Midas was a man who could turn all into gold but it cost the life of his daughter, what if you had the power to give both life and gold?" Adam cut in cryptically to the confusion of him and professor Sprout sitting next to him. "I believe that Flamel would appreciate that riddle." Adam continued as understanding crossed the professor's face.

"Let us go to my office and we can discuss this problem." Flitwick said with a now pale face.

"Yes sir" was Adam's reply.

**HP AH GW RW HG**

"What do you know of the stone?" The professor asked quickly as soon as he was able to shut the door to his office.

"We know that it's made by Nicolas Flamel and that it can be used to make gold and give eternal life." Hermione supplied, causing Flitwick to sigh in relief and Adam to just look at her and to give the information that Flitwick wanted.

"We know that Hagrid took the stone out of Gringotts and bring it here the day before it was stolen, we know that it is hidden in the third floor corridor with a three headed dog named Fluffy that is put to sleep with music standing over a trap door that leads to more traps that protect it. We know that Dumbledore is out of the school making this the best time to strike, and we know all this as four first years, this is both the worst kept secret in Britain and it is in danger of being stolen tonight. We also think that it is a professor that will take it because they know at least one more trap." As Adam gave his information Flitwick went from relief, to afraid and pale, and then a look of pure aw and possible terror.

"I think its professor Snape" Ron said for the umpteenth time.

"For the last time Ron, he is mean not a mad man." Adam supplied in a very annoyed voice.

"How did you find all this out?" Flitwick asked in shear aw "and why did you tell me if you suspect a staff member?"

"How we found out is not important, and as to why you is because you would one already have the stone if you wanted it and we needed someone that could defend the third floor corridor tonight while the headmaster is out." Adam said to the old man bringing a small smile to the professor's face.

"I'm glad you have that much faith in me Mr. Hannover. I hope it will not be needed though… I will stand watch over the entrance to the room with the trap door tonight, I just hope you will be wrong in my need to be there." Flitwick said while his face grew a stony expression.

"Me too professor, me too" Harry said as he leaves with a thank you.

"Good luck Sir" Ron said as he follows.

"Thank you" was Hermione's simple good bye.

"Trust no one professor, not even the other heads of house" Adam said as he too left the now very serious professor.

… "Harry get your invisibility cloak ready and you three meet me in the classroom down the hall from the Ravenclaw dorms."

"Why?" he asked in confusion.

"We are going to check on Flitwick at eleven o' clock sharp" Adam replied confusing the other three.

"Why that time exactly?" asked a very confused Ron.

"Plenty of time after curfew that all the students will be asleep, perfect time for an attack." Supplied Hermione.

"Yes, exactly Hermione and I have all the confidence in the world in professor Flitwick's dueling abilities, but everyone can lose a fight even the best. I want to check on him." Adam said with fear for his head of house.

"Ok we will be there" said Harry.

"Thanks" Adam said with a grateful smile on his face because he would never be able to forgive himself if the man died because of him.

**HP AH GW RW HG**

"Adam?" Came the quiet voice of Hermione under the invisibility cloak as Adam walked out of the shadows causing her to (Eep)

"Let's go your late" said Adam in annoyance.

"Geez sorry mate but we had a hard time sneaking out of the tower" said Ron in their defense.

"Let's just go… I'm sorry for snapping at you guys but if he gets hurt it's my fault" Adam said as he steps under the cloak.

"Its fine Adam… is that your cat Ogun?" Asked Hermione

"Ogun?" asked Ron

"Native Carrabin for fire god, Ogun is a Yaungin Kedi." Adam said with passing interest.

"What's a whatever Kedi?" Asked Harry.

A Yaungin Kedi, is a Turkish bread of magical cat, it means fire cat, the name sake of which is that is can turn into a pseudo Fiend fire and if befriended can make one of the best familiars known to man. The only considered better is a phoenix, which I consider crap, because the I consider crap, because the species is considered the smartest non sentient species on earth."

"Bloody hell" said Ron.

"Indeed, now let us hurry I have a bad feeling about this." Adam snapped out in worry.

**HP AH GW RW HG**

**The four enter the third floor corridor to come across a very badly bleeding professor Flitwick laying on the ground and they throw the cloak off as they run up to the man.**

"My god professor hold on I have just the thing" Adam said as he pulls out a phial with a clear liquid in it.

"Is that phoenix tears?" asked Flitwick with glazed over eyes and a shaky voice.

"Yes not enough to fully fix you but it will stabilize you, who did this?" Adam asked as he starts to apply the tears to the worst of what must have been cutting curses.

"Qurrill" was all Flitwick got out before he passed out.

"Shit… ok he's stabilized but we need to call for help and go after Qurrill." Adam said to the other three. "Wait I got it, Ogun!" (Meow) "Go get John, I don't care what he is doing and if McGonagall is still with his bring her too." (Meow!) Came Ogun's reply as he ran out to find John. "Next we attract Filch." Adam said as he starts throwing blasting curses and awakens the portraits who start screaming and running throughout the castle. "And now we go after Qurrill."

"Are you crazy?" Screamed Hermione and Ron at the same time.

"Possibly, but I also know that he needs to be stopped and we're the only ones who can stop him. I say we do this diplomatically who says we stay?" Ron and Hermione put up their hands. "And who says we go?" Adam asked as he puts his hand up and looks at Harry who also slowly puts his hand up. "Tie well crap…"

"It is not safe Adam." Hermione said as she looks like she might start to cry.

"But Adam's right, we are the only ones who can stop him. We have to Hermione." Said Harry as he walks up her.

"But, well, um… OH! Fine." Hermione says as she walks up to the door with Fluffy and opens the door to hear a harp playing, sees a giant three headed dog, and a trap door open in front of it as she just walks forward, looks back at the other three, gets an angry smirk on her face and jumps down the trap door… the three boys just look at each other, shrug and follow her down the trap door to a dark room full of water and vines Adam being the last to take the plunge.

"What is this?" Adam asked confused as the vines start to wrap around them.

"We don't know" screamed Ron.

"Oh, I know this is Devils Snare" said Hermione, "use your luminous spells."

"Luminous!" came frantic shouts from all four causing the vines to receded and allowing them through to the next room.

"Great one door, one lock, and one thousand keys" deadpanned Adam.

"I'm sure we can figure it out" said Hermione.

"I just did, it's that old one" came Harry's voice over the buzz of wings.

"Ok then seeker Harry take that broom and catch it" Adam happily said.

"Really" said Ron in his best what the fuck voice.

"Sorry thought it would be funny" Adam said abashed.

Harry just sat on the broom with a smirk on his face and went after the Key, after a few minutes he caught it and flew down to the door and unlocked it causing the rest of the keys to attack them as they ducked out and closed the door to stop the keys from killing them. They found themselves in a room with a giant wizards chess set missing three white pieces which Ron, Harry and Adam ran to. The game was going well until Ron had to sacrifice himself for the check mate. "Ron!" screamed Hermione as she ran across the board to an unconscious Ron.

"It's going to be alright Hermione, he was just knocked out" said Adam. "You stay with Ron Harry and I will go on, we can handle it."

"But what if you can't?" asked Hermione with worry in her face.

"Then we fail, but Ron needs you so please. Let's go Harry."

"Ok… keep him safe Hermione." Harry said with sadness in his voice.

"I will" said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

Adam and Harry entered the next room to see a dead troll and after emptying their stomachs moved on to the next room with five potions on the table and the doors covered themselves in flame.

"A riddle… think you can figure it out Adam?" asked Harry.

"Yes… but I have a feeling that it would only let one of us thru. Have I ever told you the story of when I got my wand?"

"No, but what does that have to do with now?" Harry asked as he watched Adam pull out his wand and walk up to the wall of fire.

"Fire, when I picked up this wand I didn't have some pretty sparks come out. It was a wolf… made of feindfire. My grandmother thought we were all dead but instead of going on a rampage and destroying the shop and killing us all it turned to me and bowed. I may not be the most powerful wizard, not by a long shot but fire is my specialty. And I like to fight fire with fire." With that said Adam raised his wand and three wolves came out of his wand made of feindfire and they destroyed the wall of fire and then retreated back into Adam's wand. "Put on your cloak Harry."

"Why?"

"You are going to stun him in the back while I distract him." Adam said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Wow good plan. Let's go" Harry said while throwing the cloak on himself and they both walked into the next room where they see professor Qurrill standing and looking at a mirror.

"Hmmm" the professor turned around and looked at Adam and said. "What a surprise, Mr. Hannover what brings you here?"

"Don't give me that crap, I have back upcoming though I see you can't pass the final test care to explain it to me." Adam requested innocently.

"… Fine this mirror will give the stone to he who wants it but won't use it. Since I want it to use it though it will not give it to me."

"Interesting, an ingenious defense that can't be broken because none would want it to not use it." Adam said with a small smile.

"Indeed… _expelliarmus!" _the professor screamed while pointing his wand at what appeared to be nothing until a wand flew out of nowhere and into his hand.

"Shit!" Yelled Adam

"Language Adam _stupefy!_" The professor yelled as he stunned Adam. "Now where is the person under the invisibility cloak?"

"Let me see" came a very deep and disturbing voice.

"But master-"

"Now you fool!" screamed the strange new voice.

_The hell is that_ Adam thought as he saw Qurrill take off his turban and show a whole new face growing out of the back of his head. It was quite disturbing.

"Like the look Adam, let me guess the one hiding under the cloak is the little Potter boy. Hello Harry good to see you again do you know who I am? ... No well let me tell you. I killed your parents, I'm Lord Voldemort. Are you going to come out and play, or am I going to have to hurt your little friend…" The worst part was that the entire time this thing was speaking Qurrill was in utter agony and Voldemort had a very disturbing satisfied grin on his face. "_Crucio!"_

It was the most agonizing seven point three seconds that Adam had ever experienced. He almost didn't see what happened next. He watched as Harry tackled the monstrosity and when his hands touched Qurrill's face it started to burn and turn to ash it looked like it hurt Harry too but not like it would kill him. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a wraith dissipating, Qurrill turned to ash and Harry passing out as well.

AN: Next chapter is the end of the first year woho.


End file.
